


Possessions

by Waistcoat35



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: FIx It, Fluff, M/M, Madeleine Era, Post Seine, rosary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waistcoat35/pseuds/Waistcoat35
Summary: In a few months' time, he would clutch the rosary in shaking hand as he wrote his most difficult letter.





	Possessions

He clutched the object currently wrapped around his hand, rolling jet-black beads over his thumb as they glinted dully in the candelight. This was the first thing he felt he had truly owned – more so than his medal, his sword, his uniform. His one significant possession, gifted to him with care – the stars watched his nights, but they were unreachable in a way that this wasn't. The law filled his days, but it was not kind as Madeleine was. As  _Valjean_ was. In a few months' time, he would clutch the rosary in shaking hand as he wrote his most difficult letter. 

Nine years later, the cross will glint as he peers over a parapet into dark water. It will somehow remain wrapped around his wrist when his vision clears, as he coughs up water or blood.  

Ten years later, it will sit coiled between two silver candlesticks, as the giver of the gift sits beside him at the fireside. It stays in his breast pocket as it once did only while he works, when Valjean is far from him. 


End file.
